falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Westwood (Chivalry)
A humanoid shaped dragon ruler from pre-war civilization. Some history found in the fanfiction Shadows of Sins Past. One of two races that would stay as allies to Equestria as opposed to assiting the Zebras. Primary Protagonist to Fallout Equestria: Chivalry Information will alter as more of the story is released. As such, spoilers may be present. Backstory Basic history. Long before the great war was an eradication of his species. Newly hatched, Princess Celestia took pity on him and took him to the human world in order to evade the dark part of his past where he became human. Served in the human military. Returned after an event lead him into experimentation in the human world. After an event lead to a possible war between Equestria and previously neutral draconian nation Dracous, Westwood embarked on a solo assassination mission. In the process he gained two massive scars. One on his chest and another going through his stomach and out his back. When he assassinated the previous king, he earned the throne and became the new ruler of Dracous. Restablished allied status with Equestria as he rebuilt the neglected nation that was rendered a wasteland. In later years, formed a new military called 'The Knight's Order' with two branches in combat class. White Knights were considered medics and support units often given light machine guns, heavy weaponry and submachineguns for sidearms. Black Knights were frontline troops standardly given carbines, sniper rifles or designated marksman rifles with armor focused more on speed and agility than protection with armor generally only covering most of the underbelly to prevent bullets from hitting the softer scales. After the death of Big Mac in the attempted assassination, Westwood formed the third branch called the Shadow STG. This branch was designated to high risk operations where ponies would classify as suicide missions. Missions varied between assassination, search and destroy as well as behind enemy lines recon. In his fights and missions, Zebra kind referred to Westwood as Nightmare Moon's attack dog and the dragons that sided with zebras noted him as Kin Killer. His last mission was to stop the megaspell launches from a facility, his mission failed and was locked away by his squad into a cryostasis chamber for protection against the pink cloud that started flooding the launch control room. Present Time Attempting to piece together the wasteland and attempt to redeem himself for his failure. Assisting the Grand Pegasus Enclave in Camp Pendlecolt to try and make the Equestrian Wasteland a better place. Personality Varies. When not on a mission or in combat, he is more laid back or easy going. Can joke around with other and gets along with others relatively well. In combat or on mission, becomes near emotionless and concentrated on the objective. Tries to hide negative emotions like sadness. Has no problem putting a bullet through a skull, though if the option is present will attempt negotiation to avoid casualties. Has a genuine interest in helping others regardless of species.Quick to frustrate or anger. Special Equipment *PipBuck Protoype DRACO: Due to Westwood's physiology, this rectangular device had to be surgically impanted into the softer tissue underneath the bone-like segments in his forearms. Comes with a suite of features to allow military critical decisions and ease of access to medical supplies. EFS system is linked with helmet to Knight's Order Power Armor. Purposed more for military operation than everyday life in any situation. Can receive wireless signals from other PipBucks and power armor types to upload update software. *Knight's Order Power Armor: A joint effort between the Ministry of Wartime Technology and Dracous Knight's Order. Custom fitted to his body type. Has capability to survive a rocket impact with little damage. Necessity for surviving armor piercing bullets. Helmet intigrated with Pipbuck Prototype DRACO EFS and is the only way to use S.A.T.S. Armor designed both for protection, efficiency, as well as intimidation. Noted that Westwood appears much like a demon from Tartarus when in armor. Armor is main body armor with shoulder extensions for carrying medical supplies as well as protection. Armor does not cover legs or most of arms to prevent paralizing effects of matrix disruption grenades. Also fuctioned for use of communications with associated units with no sound leak to possible hostile forces. Each suit comes with differing *Draconian Assault Carbine. Designation BA-AC6C "requiem" : Custom made to Westwood's specifications. Cannot be mounted to a battle saddle though a unicorn could use it with telekenesis. Modeled after real world weapon M4 VOLTR as his previous service rifle. Fires standard 5.56mm ammunition in either semiautomatic. *Draconian Heavy Pistol. Designation BA-P10S: Built with a supressor permanently set on the barrel. Fires 10mm ammunition with amplified velocity and damage by use of gems inlaid into the slide. Based on Fallout 3 silenced 10mm pistol. Cannot be held in a mouth, unicorn can use with telekenesis. (Current pistol destroyed) *Breaching Charge: Composed of a lower grade explosive for taking down doors and disorient those nearby on the other side. Highly stable, can only be detonated by use of a remote detonator with the device's radio frequency. *Draconian Light Pistol. Designation BA-P4. A lower grade pistol used in situations where little to no armor for the enemy is present. Fires 9mm bullets. Pistol model based on Beretta PX4. *Harmony and Dissonance. A katana type single edged sword commissioned by his mentor and advisor during the war. Due to the metals needed and necessity for forging it took years to finish. Etched with draconian runes that give the blade special attributes. Current attribute found: Fire edge- allows the blade to pierce through magical shields with black fire. Aquired Skills *Shadow Manipulation: A species innate skill that allows Westwood to manipulate his shadow to form solid objects ranging from swords, hammers, knives, etc. In addition, a non-concrete form of the shadow and be uses to amplify cutting or striking power to objects such as his claws. Nonnot form projectile based weaponry as his shadow cannot form a bullet or accept bullets from a real magazine. *White Knight Magic: Similar in stature to Shadow Manipulation though even more limited on usage. Must form a white magic circle on the body (whether carved, tattooed or magically projected) to be able to use the spell. Outside of one spell, all magics are non-lethal. **Current spells displayed,Light Spear, Flash and Purge. ***Light Spear is either one or multiple spears of white magic that shoot from a magic circle formed in the casting. Lethal spell. ***Purge: Strictly nonlethal. Has two functions. The first and primary function is to knock an opponent back to create room between the caster and the target. The second function is to exercise a second presence from another's body. ***Flash: Creates a blinding flash of light from a tightly compacted white magic circle. Caution must be applied to prevent blinding friendly forces or allies. *** Inverse Purge: A movement focused magic that the user casts on himself for faster movement, easier dodging or used as a platform to stop the user before the movement. *Military Based Combat Training: Having spent years in the human world with their military styles, he implimented the combat techniques and tactics into his forces. Highly skilled in claw to claw, claw to hoof, firearms and melee weapons. Perks and Traits Based on three main groups: Survival, Speech and Combat. Category:Characters Category:Fallout Equestria: Chivalry